Every Part of Me
by batlover22
Summary: Lennox Black is the daughter of Marlene McKinnon & Sirius Black. When Marlene is murdered by DeathEaters and Sirius is sent to Azkaban, Lennox is given to her godfather, Remus Lupin. Follow Lennox on her journey through Hogwarts. Will she learn to embrace even the darkest parts of herself? Will she learn to embrace her father's fate or her mother's death?


A/N: Hey everybody! This is something I came up with after seeing the marauders tumbler page a few days ago! I'm not sure if I like it at all, so I was hoping you guys could tell me if it sucks or not! Anyways I hope you guys find it enjoyable!

xoxo,

Batlover22

* * *

It was a chilly November night , Albus Dumbledore walked down the street as,street lamps began flickering on and off as he walked underneath. He could hear nothing but the sound of his own footsteps,he looked down at bundle of pink in his arms. Lennox Nova Black, was truly a sight to behold. He frowned as he though of another child growing up not knowing of her parents. When she finally would know of her parents,she would know of a grand legacy of a two Noble pureblood families. One were she would be the sole survivor to. The other she would be tarnished Lennox Black would know how her mother Marlene McKinnon, was a blood traitor. How her mother's whole family, including her mother were slaughtered by Death Eaters, slaughtered by her father's own family no less. She would know of her father, Sirius Black as the mass murderer, a betrayer, a Death Eater, locked up in Azkaban for the rest his days.

Yes, Lennox Black would have much to prove to the world,she would have much to overcome.

"Minerva, you can stop following me now." Dumbledore turned around as the shadow of a cat changed to revel, Minerva Mcgonagall.

"You caught on quicker than last time." Minerva walked faster to catch up with him. Last time they delivered Harry Potter to the Dursley's, now they would deliver Harry' fathers best friend's child to someone Albus trusted, someone he knew Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon would trust with their child's life.

"Experience sharpens the mind." Dumbledore chuckled, before he looked down at the baby girl to make sure the noise didn't rile her. A smile graced his lips, when he saw she slept like a rock in his arms. Her small tuff of raven hair was peeking out the blanket, her skin glistened, while bathed in the moonlight.

"Who are we delivering her too?" Minerva asked curiously, she had no idea that the Black child had family. The McKinnon's had been slaughtered except for little Lennox, it was a miracle she was with Remus, the night her mother was murdered. Maybe Remus was taking the child in? He would be a perfect guardian for her, he was close with Marlene and especially Sirius.

"A friend of her father and mother." Albus stopped walking.

Minerva knew just the man he was talking about, he was perfect for the job of raising her.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness, Remus Lupin was illuminated by the street lamps.

"Remus, I believe I have something for you." Dumbledore said smoothly before smile graced his lips.

"I believe you do, I believe you do." Remus smiled as his eyes flickered to the pink bundle in Dumbledore's arms. He was overjoyed to be chosen as Lennox's guardian, he knew with his condition he may never be able to have children of his own. She was Padfoot and Marley's child, he would do anything for her.

_July 22,1980_

_Remus, James, Peter and Sirius crowded around the nursery window hoping to catch a glimpse of Lennox Black. The marauders were beaming with excitement for the new arrival, even if it was in time of utter chaos and disarray. _

_"There she is!" Sirius pointed to the child with a pink cap on her head, and was wrapped tightly in a matching pink blanket._

_"How do you know that's her Padfoot?" Peter asks, he could only tell if they were boys are girls and that was simply by the blanket coloring._

_"It says Lennox Nova Black on her crib Wormtail!" He says pointing it out to Peter. _

_"I can't believe it Sirius Black a daddy! Never thought I would see the day!" James grinned _

_"I know, I can't believe it either. It was hard work Prongs! Marley wasn't the funniest when she was pregnant. She ate the weirdest stuff! Who eats caramel covered pickles?" Sirius said shuddering at the grotesque image in his mind._

_"It's normal to crave unusual things during pregnancy." Remus muttered mesmerized by the 6 lb. 9 oz baby in front of him._

_"Hard work! I pushed the dang thing out! All you had to do was make it you blimey git!" Marlene McKinnon spat angrily at her husband. A very pregnant Lily Potter following behind her giggling at her antics. _

_"Marley what are you doing out here! You need to be in bed resting!" Sirius leapt from the window to face a 5'2 seething blonde . _

_"Quit your griping Black! I can do whatever I want!" Marlene muttered as she walked inside the nursery to bring out Lennox for the world to see._

_Marlene came back carefully handing the baby to Lily to hold._

_"Looks just like me, if I do say so myself! Doesn't she Lily?" Sirius beamed with pride_

_Lily laughed softly before she sat the baby in James's arms, treating her like a porcelain doll._

_James held Lennox in his arms, "Hey little Lennox it's your Uncle Prongs. Don't listen to your dad he's bonkers you look just like beautiful mother, not ugly old Padfoot! Who'd want to look like him anyway? Don't you worry ,your future husbands coming soon. We saved him just for you!" He smiles as he looks at Lily's expanding belly, she was ready to pop any day now._

_Peter passed the baby onto Remus, "My my sweet pea, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I think you're the prettiest thing I have ever laid eyes on." He cooed to her before kissed her forehead._

Yes,the moment he laid eyes on her,he loved her more than he had loved anything. He didn't give her back to Sirius and Marlene for an hour and a half,when he first got to hold her. He walked around St Mungo's telling her about the adventures the had at Hogwarts. How she would be the greatest witch the wizarding world would ever know.

"You take good care of her, Remus." Minerva said sternly, he nodded at her as he was mesmerized with the baby. She knew in the back of her mind that Lennox would be prosper with Remus, but it was the motherly instinct in her, after all he was a former Gryffindor she had to look out for her former Gryffindor's.

"I will Professor Mcgonagall." Remus said now facing her, she could see a smile plastered in his face.

"Goodbye little Lennox, be good for Moony sweet child. We shall soon meet again." Dumbledore smiled at the sleeping baby, he kissed her cheek before handing her to Remus. He would be counting down the days until he saw Lennox and Harry again.

"Remus, do you know what you're going to do every month with her?" Dumbledore asked in a concerned tone, that was the only thing that worried him. But he knew Remus would never put Lennox in danger, or he would try not too.

"I have some neighbors I live by, who have offered to let Lennox stay once every month." Remus said as he rapped the pink blanket around Lennox tighter, it was a chilly November night.

"Good, good. Be good to her Remus, as a suspect you will Remus." Dumbledore smiled before vanishing into along a smiling Professor Mcgonagall.

"It's just you and me now." Remus smiled as he began to walk to his house, pondering over what raising his best friend's child would be like. Would she take after Sirius? Or her mother Marlene? Only time would tell.

_10 years later_…

"MOONY!" Lennox ran into the kitchen, where her god father sat reading the latest issue of Dailey Prophet.

"Geez kiddo! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Remus clutched his chest, making Lennox laugh. He took a look at her, she had grown up to look like a perfect mixture of her parents, she has Sirius's grey eyes and his unkempt raven hair. She even shared Sirius's love for a good prank, they were alike in so many ways. She had her mother's smile, her olive skin tone as well as her mother's ambition and short stature, not to mention her temper. Like Marlene, Lennox wasn't scared of anything, she had an insane amount of courage. He could see flashes of both Sirius and Marlene in Lennox.

"It's here Moony!" She let out a toothy smile, as she held up the letter for him to see.

"Well I can see that." Remus chuckled at his goddaughter's antics. She was growing up to be just like Sirius, maybe a little to much like him.

She studied the purple wax seal that included the house's mascots with an 'H' inscribed in the wanted to remember this moment forever, she wanted to remember Moony's face, filled with pride and joy. She finally broke the wax seal with her thumb. She began to read to Moony, her voice riddled with excitement.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Miss Lennox Nova Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

"Can you believe it Moony? I'm going to Hogwarts! We have to get my supplies! And my WAND! I can't wait to get my wand! Merlin's beard I'm so excited!" Lennox was on Cloud 9, she was going to be around people who were like her! People who didn't laugh at you because you were different, people who were the same as her!

"Bloody hell! Why couldn't you be excited about school last year?" Remus knew why she was excited, she would get to be around people who were like her, people who didn't make fun of her. School was a sore subject for Lennox. He wanted her to have the best of everything, so he sent her to nicest muggle schools in the area. She was always picked on for making higher marks then the other kids or for weird things happening when she was around. Of course Lennox was no helpless little girl, she fought back using her powers as an advantage. He would never forget the day when she came home from school with a bloody nose. The day when she had first learned of her powers, when he had to tell her her why she was different.

_"Sweet pea! What in the bloody hell happened?" Remus cupped her face surveying the damages, she looked like she had gotten in an all out brawl._

_"Well, nothing to bad Moony! I was coloring just minding my own business when, the teacher called my name. She told me to come over to her desk, so I got up to walk to her desk .When I got up my crayon kept coloring. The whole class started calling me names, so I got mad and stuff started falling of the shelves, and books were sliding off desks. Then on the playground that boy,Rupert Grundy came up to me. He started throwing rocks at me! But Moony the strangest thing happened, the rocks th-e-ey, they stopped in mid-air! He started calling me a demon! So, I did what anyone would do, I jumped on him. We started punching each other and when then teachers pulled me off. I didn't mean it Moony! Honest! I was just so angry!" Tears slide down her face she started sniffing, her nostrils started searing with pain._

_"I know you didn't Lennox, I know." He pulled her in close for a hug. He knew what she felt like, not long ago he felt this way too. He held her close for a while before she started to talk again. _

_"Why does all these odd thing happen around me Moony? What am I?" She turned around to face him,choking between her tears._

_"You're a witch Lennox, you have the ability to do things other people can't do." Remus smiled at her, her grey eyes were on fire with bewilderment, curiosity, and excitement. He could remember her fathers grey eyes holding the same fire._

_"So, can I wiggle my nose like Samantha on Bewitched and stuff will happen?" Lennox questioned him, her eyes gleaming with excitement ,causing him to burst out on laughter._

"You better be kidding Moony!" She playfully punched him on the arm.

"Ouch! You sure pack a punch sweet pea!" Remus rubbed the spot were Lennox hit him.

"You're a baby!" She stuck her tongue out at him, prompting him to stick his tongue out at her. The two had a staring match, of course in about ten minutes Remus's eyes were getting dry so he had to blink, causing Lennox to stand up on the kitchen chair yelling, "Ladies and Gentlemen that is the 102 win for Miss Lennox Black and the 102 loss for Mr Remus Moony Lupin! Thank you, Thank you!" She yelled bowing to her invisible audience.

"Very funny, very funny now get down before you fall down and break you neck." Remus grabbed her hand making her jump on the kitchen floor.

"Moony you worry to much I'm very, very graceful." Lennox smiled at him before leaving him to go back to the Dailey Prophet.


End file.
